wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dragons Write Fanfictions About Other Dragons
Here are some fanfictions written by dragons, about dragons, reviewed by dragons. They vary from romances to deathfics to fanatical obsessions to comedies, and were written at different times, but they all star dragons. (Actually written by Matau99.) =Fanfictions= Romances A Lov Store of Stars and Wavs By Tsunami, 15 years into the war Ons thayr was a very brayv dragon namd Tsunami. She was a dragonet of destine. She was going two sayv the worold. She was also a prinses. But she wos stuc undurgrond. Her gardyuns wer all awful two her. She wanted to go hom but thay wudnt let her. Ther was also a vary smart dragonet naymed Starflight. He was so smart the gardyuns were dumer than him. Tsunami had a crush on him and he had won on her but he was two nervus to say so. Won day she told him she had a crush on him and he told her he had won on her two and togethr they fel in lov. They figyurd out how to escayp and thay did and thay brot ther three frends two and the gardyans didnt now how thay did it and thay sayvd the worold and Tsunami becam quen of the SeaWings and mared Starflight and thay had lots of dragonets the end. Remembering Dictated by Peril, a week after Clay's departure Clay looked up at the dark sky. He was with his friends, heroes who were destined to save the world. There was a jealous SeaWing, a very beautiful RainWing, a pretty mutant SandWing, and an unhelpfully smart NightWing. But the one dragon he truly missed wasn’t there. Peril, he thought. The SeaWing had tried to pry them apart, but their love was stronger. He was the only dragon she could ever be with. She was so fiery, and he was immune to her fire. They were born and fated to fall in love one day. It could only have been destiny which had let the two of them together. He sighed, a tear slipping silently down his eye. “If only I had chosen you instead of that SeaWing,” he said quietly. He saw a star streaking through the night sky. “I wish… I wish I could see Peril again,” he whispered. Nothing happened, but he felt a kind of shimmer in the air, and he knew she was close in spirit, if not in scales. He reached out, feeling her presence. The two of them stayed there until the sun rose the next day, and the illusion disappeared. But Clay knew it had been no dream. She was truly with him, and she always would be. Because he loved her. Perfect for Each Other By Coral, one day after Tsunami's arrival Whirlpool had been assigned to teach Tsunami Aquatic, and naturally he was doing a wonderful job. “Hello, Your Smaller Majesty,” he said. “May we begin our lessons?” Tsunami felt her heart leap at his smooth, charming voice. “Why, certainly, Whirlpool,” she said. “You are such an excellent teacher, after all.” He bowed low, and chivalrously said, “Anything for you, my princess. It is my honor to help you in anything you need, no matter how difficult it may be.” He took her talon and kissed it. Tsunami winked flirtatiously at him. “I will need to pick a future king soon. And you are most certainly suitable…” Whirlpool bowed again, and joyfully said, “I would be honored to marry a princess as beautiful and fierce as you!” His tone turned sad as he added, “However, it would not be proper for me to accept before I gain your mother’s approval. I must ask her.” He smiled, and romantically finished, “But my heart will ache every second we are away.” She giggled, and as he swam to the deep palace, he could feel his heart breaking from not being with her. He entered the throne room, and bowed low. Your Majesty, I have a personal question to ask of you. She looked at him curiously, and asked, What is it, noble Whirlpool? He said, as elegantly as he could, I would like to know if it would be acceptable for Tsunami to marry me. Coral smiled, tears filling her eyes. Of course! I can think of no better dragon for my daughter to spend her life with than you, Whirlpool! I will see to your betrothal now, and in four years, she will be able to formally marry you. Tsunami and Whirlpool were betrothed to each other, and four years later, after Blister had become queen of the SandWings, they married each other and lived long, happy lives, and they had many dragonets together. Revenge Stories The Worst Teacher Ever By Anemone, written a week before the arrival of the Dragonets of Destiny It was early morning in the Sea Kingdom. But, of course one dragon had to ruin it for everyone else. Whirlpool strutted down a hallway. He looked down at a cowering servant who tried to hand him a squid. The servant broke into tears and ran into the kitchen. He turned a corner, and Anemone sat there, utterly miserable. She couldn’t believe that her mother actually made her do this. “Well, it’s time for your daily lessons,” Whirlpool said evilly. He enjoyed tormenting her for its own sake. He ordered, “Pick up that pebble and move it over.” Anemone, rather annoyed, picked up the pebble with her talon. He growled at her, and cruelly ordered, “No. Use your magic.” She stood up for herself, “No! I’m not going to be pushed around by you anymore!” She called, “Mother! Whirlpool’s being a bad teacher!” Queen Coral rushed in. She saw Whirlpool yelling at Anemone. She roared, “LEAVE HER ALONE!” Whirlpool backed away slowly, but Coral pounced on him. She pinned him to the ground, and he whimpered in terror. With a fierce snarl, Coral reached in, and pulled out one of his teeth. A spurt of blood followed. He screamed and convulsed in agony. “P-please!” Whirlpool begged. “Have mercy!” Coral looked down at him like he was a piece of sea slime she’d found on the bottom of her claw. But Anemone was a wonderful, good, kind dragon, one who wouldn’t want to become evil from her powers. She said, “Mother, you should let Whirlpool live.” Coral looked at her daughter, and her gaze softened. She raised her claws, and Whirlpool frantically escaped. She embraced her daughter, and Whirlpool ran away. The end. Fandragoning On NightWings By Starflight, 17 years into the war The NightWings are unambiguously the most mighty tribe of dragons. Their supremacy is unilaterally recognized by every tribe. No other tribe even is comparable. For this simple reason, along with their magnificent and imposing mental powers, they do not soil their claws in common warfare. They leave that to the lesser mortals. To being our case study, take the paragon of NightWing might: Morrowseer. This brilliant genius spoke the prophecy seven years ago, and ever since then the world has dreamt of peace. Were it not for him, they would still be locked in an eternal struggle. The entire world owes him its everlasting thanks. Continuing with this, we must look at how they have treated Pyrrhia. Whereas the other tribes have burned it to the ground, they stand proudly away from this war. They will be the ones to rebuild it after the dragonets of destiny save it. Every other tribe should announce their undying allegiance to these future overlords. =Reviews= A Lov Store ov Stars and Wavs Starflight looked down at Tsunami’s story. With a retch, he threw up. “WHAT IS THAT?! Really, what is that?! Your… your spelling is abominable! I can’t believe this piece of filth was written! Not to mention your disgusting self-insert Mary Sue! I mean, seriously! You weren’t even creative enough to give your OC a different name than you! What were you thinking when you wrote it?!” He facetaloned. Remembering Peril looked down at the scroll she had made the SandWing write for her. The SandWing had fled once he had finished writing. She reached out to touch it, but she pulled her claw back. If she did, it would be nothing but ashes. Like what could have been between me and Clay was, she thought with a pang of sorrow. With a horrible feeling of irony, she realized how much this was like the story she had just written. Clay could not touch her even with his fireproofness, and she could not touch him either. “Clay…” she whispered. Perfect for Each Other Whirlpool read the waterproof scroll slowly. Coral eagerly watched his reaction. He slowly smiled, and said, Why, this is amazing story! Truly glorious writing! I am most impressed!'' It should become required reading! Send it to Moray for mass production!''' Coral grinned, thrilled. ''So, then are you going to get married to Tsunami? I do think you two are perfect for each other! The Worst Teacher Ever “The end.” Whirlpool finished his dramatic reading to uproarious applause. The dragons filed out of the auditorium, chatting amiably amongst themselves. While the theater had been a full house, something made Whirlpool uncertain. Some of the comments disconcerted him. He'd heard things like “too bad it's not based on a true story” and “can we have a full reenactment?” He had a slight feeling some dragons disliked him, but obviously that wasn't possible. The comedy he had just read proved that. On NightWings Glory stared down at Starflight’s scroll. “’Unambiguously the most mighty tribe of dragons’?” she quoted. “Are you serious, Starflight? This is pathetic! At least Tsunami’s has a plot! Yours is just telling the world how awesome your tribe is! I can’t believe someone as smart as you could be so dumb as to write this? How many gulps of Dune’s wine did you sneak before you wrote this?!” Starflight raised a talon in outrage. “I’ll have you know I wrote this while completely sober! I can show you some of the scrolls I wrote when I was tipsy!” As soon as the words left his mouth, he froze. Glory roared with laughter. His jaw slowly dropped. “I mean-well-” He swallowed, and amended, “I mean, not that I ever was tipsy!” Category:Content (Matau99) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Epistolary) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)